I Will Remember You
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Aisha visits Duo's grave on their one year anniversary.


dont own em. arent you tired of these disclaimers?**  
  
  
  
I Will Remember You, by Aisha Iwakura**   
  
  
_I will remember you_   
_Will you remember me_   
_Don't let your life pass you by_   
_Weep not for the memories_   
  
Aisha walked along the narrow dirt path in the cemetary, wearing mostly black but some gray. Today was the anniversary of Duo's death, and she was visiting his grave located in the back of the cemetary. As she neared the cross-shaped tombstone she felt her eyes begin to water, but she blinked her eyes, holding back the tears. She stopped infront of the grave, and her hand reached out to touch the engraved letters in the tombstone. 'Duo Maxwell. Born-?. Died- A.C. 195. Dont let life just pass you by. It could be gone in the blink of an eye...' Something sparkled on her ring finger, and she glanced down at it to see the beautiful diamond ring he'd given her the day before he died; she had'nt taken it off since she heard the news. She sat down on the grass, leaning against the tombstone. A single tear ran down her cheek as she recalled the day he proposed to her.   
  
_Remember the good times that we had_   
_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_   
_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_   
_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_   
  
*** Duo peeked his head through the front door of the house he and his girlfriend, Aisha, shared. The house was pitch black, and the digital clock on the counter read 1:45. He noticed a faint glow emitting from the living room doorway, and he smiled thinking she fell asleep waiting for him to get home from work. He slipped off his shoes, sliently walking toward the living room. He walked in, and immediatley saw Aisha sleeping soundly on the couch, the T.V. still on. He stood there for a few seconds watching her, thinking about how sad she'll be when he tells her that he has to go on a week long mission tomorrow. He walked over to her, and planted a kiss on her temple. Aisha stirred, then cracked open her eyes, smiling once she saw Duo there. He sat down beside her, his arm draped across her shoulders, and began telling her that he had to leave on a week long mission. Aisha's eyes misted up once Duo got on one knee, pulling out a red velvet box, and opening it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen. "Aisha, will you make me the most happiest man on earth, and agree to be my bride?" Aisha sobbed loudly, and hugged Duo, planting a huge kiss on his lips.***   
  
_I will remember you_   
_Will you remember me_   
_Don't let your life pass you by_   
_Weep not for the memories_   
  
Aisha smiled again, then wiped her eyes with her sleeve thinking Duo would'nt want her weeping for him. She sat there, fingering the same diamond ring Duo had given to her that night. She blinked, as a drop of rain fell on her shoulder, and she glanced up to see gray clouds starting to leak rain. She looked back to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest. The rain left as fast as it came leaving little droplets of water in her hair, and in the tall grass that nobody bothered to mow. She inhaled deeply, loving that fresh spring scent the rain always left in the grass. She glanced down at her ring, still fingering it, watching it shine from the water droplets resting on it. She rested back against the tombstone, and her thoughts went back to when they first met.   
  
_I'm so tired but I cant sleep_   
_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_   
_It's funny how we feel so much but cannot say a word_   
_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_   
  
*** Aisha strolled along the streets of L2, shopping for new shoes. She mentally glared, seeing only small shoe stores with not much of a selection. Suddenly she felt her purse be jerked from her shoulder, and a man in a black trenchcoat ran past, clutching the purse in his hand. "Hey!!!" she yelled. "Come back here you asshole!!!!" She ran after the theif, darting in between people, even knocking some down. She pushed by a short boy, wearing a large black coat, and a black cap. The boy looked at Aisha and the theif as they pushed by him, and he immediatly ran after them. He   
tackled the theif, throwing a few good punches to his face. He grabbed the purse from his hand, and kicked the man in the ribs, walking back to Aisha. Aisha stood nearby, watching the whole scene. As the boy walked to her, he could'nt see his face because of his black cap. The boy pushed his hat up, giving Aisha a good view of his face. And what she saw was breathtakingly beautiful. "T-thanks.." she stammered, looking down as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Its no problem. My names Duo Maxwell." Aisha took the purse from his hand, and looked up at him. "Aisha Iwakura." ***   
  
_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose_   
_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_   
_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_   
_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_   
  
Aisha sighed happily, glad she was reliving these memories on the first anniversary of Duo's death. The tears came again, a few rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away again, determined not to cry over her loss. She glanced off in the distance, seeing Lian walking toward her. Lian smiled, and helped Aisha up from the wet and soggy grass, and leading her away from the grave. Aisha blinked, and ran away from Lian. She slipped off the diamond ring, and set it on the un-mowed grass, over where the coffin holding her fiancee should be. She stood there for a minute, staring down over the grave. She smiled, and walked away with Lian, looking up to the sky where her braided guradian angel was watching over her. Happy aniversary Duo.   
  
_And I will remember you_   
_Will you remember me_   
_Don't let your life pass you by_   
_Weep not for the memories..._   
  
*End*   



End file.
